Sense of Right
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: Series of Smash Bros oneshots in the SMASH MANSION! Starring all your favourite characters, as well as a few characters from their games as well!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros Melee, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Super Smash Bros 4, and Super Smash Bros Ultimate belong to Nintendo, HAL, SORA, and Sakurai. Please support the official release.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EARTHBOUND AND MOTHER 3**_

 **BOOM!**

A shock wave surrounded the area known as the Smash Mansion as the 14-year old psychic known as Ness used PSI Teleport to arrive from his hometown of Onett. He looked around, and saw no one.

"Huh, guess I must be the first Smasher here." Ness said as he climbed up the steps to enter the mansion. As he opened the front doors, he was greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand arguing.

"For the last time Crazy, we can't invite him! If we invite him, all the weebs will want their favorite character to be in Smash!" Master Hand said.

"Well what about Waluigi?!" Crazy Hand said.

"NO! We've already gotten too many complaints about that! Plus we've already decided the five characters who'll be joining later! The first is already on his way!" Master Hand said.

"What five characters?" Ness said. Master Hand and Crazy Hand turned around to see Ness.

"Ness! Uh, good to see you! Didn't know you were there!" Master Hand said.

"Hey Master Hand. Good to see you too. Now what are these five new characters?" Ness said.

"Fine. You can know. Five characters will be showing up throughout the tournament, we're waiting for the first one. Can you do us a favor? Can you stay in the foyer and wait for all the guests?" Master Hand said.

"Uh, sure." Ness said.

"Great! I'll take your stuff up to your room." Master Hand said as he took Ness' suitcases and left. Crazy Hand followed him as well. Ness went to a table to go sit down. He sat down, and thought about the past. He was one of the original 12 Smashers in the first tournament, he actually won that one. He felt proud of that. It was cool to fight alongside all of the characters he grew up playing on the NES and SNES. Then there came along Melee. A lot of new people came along. Including a prince, a few princesses, and another version of Link just to name a few. Ness still didn't understand how Master Hand was cool with that, considering that both Link and the younger Link were the same person. Melee went along fine, and then there came the Brawl tournament. As well as the events of fighting the Subspace Emissary. It felt good finally beating Porky up for all the things he had done during Ness' adventure. Being turned into a trophy by Wario didn't feel so good though. And finally there was the Smash 4 tournament. Master Hand was really unoriginal when he came up with that title. Unfortunately, most of the friends he had made in Melee and Brawl weren't in the Smash 4 tournament. During the tournament though, four new fighters came to the mansion. He made friends with some of them. But now, he was here for the fifth tournament, and he was ready. He had skimmed over the letter, and he read that this tournament would be bigger than any of the others. Just then, a humanoid cat entered the foyer. It was the Genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! You're back!" Ness said as he ran over to Mewtwo and hugged him. Mewtwo hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Ness. And it's great to be back." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo was the first Smasher Ness had really connected to. Back in the Melee tournament, Mewtwo had been cold and distant to the other Smashers, but Ness had tried to talk to him, and get him to open up. It worked. The two felt a connection from being psychics, and Ness helped introduce Mewtwo to elements of modern society.

"So what have you been up to recently?" Ness said. He hadn't seen Mewtwo ever since the Melee tournament.

"Oh, I moved to the Kalos region. On the way there, I stopped in Sinnoh. I met a Lucario that said he knew you. We became friends. When I got to Kalos, a trainer tried to fight me. His name was Calem. He was the Kalos champion, he also stopped a group called Team Flare. He had a Greninja that also knew you. We also became friends. I've really been doing nothing, then I got the Smash invite." Mewtwo said.

"You met Lucario and Greninja?! Cool!" Ness said. He got along with Lucario. Not as well as Mewtwo, but the two were friends. Greninja was somewhat weird. Unlike Mewtwo or Lucario, who could speak, Greninja couldn't. He understood speech, and had to write down what he was going to say, or Ness had to use telepathy to understand him. He reminded Ness of Poo. Just then, someone ran into the room.

"NESS!" A voice called out. Ness looked behind him to see Lucas run up to him and hug him.

"I missed you!" Lucas said. Ness first met Lucas while searching for the person who first faced off against Giygas, he belived that his name was Ninten. That was around the time of the Subspace invasion. His efforts to find him led him to the town of Podunk, and he decided to check out the abandoned zoo. While there, he saw a young blond boy being chased by a giant Porky statue. He used PK Flash on it, and destroyed it, revealing Porky to be inside of it. Ness saw this as a chance to finally defeat Porky, as he had fleed after Paula's final prayer reached out to another dimension, and managed to kill Giygas. Lucas saw this as a chance to avenge Hinawa and Claus. After beating Porky up, and disabling his spider mech, the two began to talk, and became fast friends.

"Hey Lucas." Ness said.

"Ness, who's this?" Mewtwo said.

"Oh, this is Lucas. He comes from the Nowhere Islands, and he used PSI just like me. Wanna show him Lucas?" Ness said.

"Sure thing Ness! PK Love Alpha!" Lucas said as a stream of psychic energy came out of Lucas. It was weak. Mewtwo had seen Ness perform PK Rockin, but Ness had siphoned his psychic energy into looking like an electric guitar, and performing a solo from various rock songs. Lucas just tuned his psychic energy into a hexagon.

"Well, that's kind of cool. Can I read your mind to learn your backstory?" Mewtwo said with curiosity.

"Um, okay." Lucas said. Mewtwo scanned his mind and saw everything. He saw Hinawa getting brutally slaughtered by the Robo-Drago, Flint having a mental breakdown after learning about Himawa's death, learning of Claus' dissapearance, leading the mother Drago to protect Kumatora, Salsa, and Wess from Fassad and the Pigmasks, becoming an outcast within three years, watching the DCMC perform, fighting Mr. Generator, falling off the blimp, seeing his mother in the field of sunflowers, encountering the Ultimate Chimera, pulling the various needles, fighting the Masked Man, listening to Leder's speech about the world, encountering Porky for the first time, learning that Claus was the Masked Man, watching Porky seal himself in the Absolutely Safe Capsule for all eternity, and seeing his brother be free, only to commit suicide at the last second by firing a bolt of lightning at Lucas' Franklin Badge. Mewtwo was shocked by what he saw. He immediately gave Lucas a hug.

"You are a brave boy. Never give up. I'm glad you found friends, and I hope we can be friends as well." Mewtwo said.

"Thank you Mr. Cat!" Lucas said.

"The name's Mewtwo. I was genetically cloned from the legendary Pokemon Mew by Team Rocket." Mewtwo said.

"I brought a friend along as well. The inviation said we could bring along one person if we wanted to." Lucas said as a girl with hot pink hair and a turquoise full-sleeved hoodie came into the Mansion.

"This is my friend Kumatora. She helped me save the world from Porky and the Pigmasks." Lucas said.

"Thanks for inviting me here Lucas! Hey, I know you! You're that kid from the movie theater in New Pork!" Kumatora said.

"Movie theater?" Ness said.

"In New Pork, there was a theater that showed your adventures. It looked to be completly hand made." Lucas said.

"Wow. So what kind of PSI do you use?" Ness said.

"I can use elemental attacks like PK Freeze and Thunder, some status effects, as well as my ultimate attacks, PK Starstorm and Ground." Kumatora said.

"You know PK Starstorm?! How?! My friend Poo learned it during our adventure, and he had to go through vigourous training just to unlock the Alpha version of it!" Ness said.

"Lightning bolt." Kumatora said.

"A lightning bolt. Really?!" Ness said.

"Yep. Ionia had to teach it to me after we pulled her needle so that I could become stronger." Kumatora said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Ness said.

"C'mon Lucas! Let's go to our room!" Kumatora said. The Mansion had lots of bedrooms, but most of the bedrooms had to be doubles. Kumatora and Lucas sprinted off.

"See you later Ness!" Lucas said.

"Huh. So, do you know who you're bunking with?" Ness said to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at the roommate chart. Ness, Mewtwo, Lucas, and Kumatora's names were on it.

"It looks like we're bunking together." Mewtwo said.

"Awesome!" Ness said. Just then, two people opened the door. Their hair looked like tentacles, their ears looked vaugely like Link or Zelda's, and they had black outlines around their eyes.

"C'mon Three, we don't know anything about this tournament! For all we could know it could be another Splatfest!" The one with the orange colored hair said.

"Well, the invitations said that it was big! Four, we could be facing off against the best of the best!" The one known as Three said.

"What the hell are they?!" Ness said. The two turned around to see Ness and Mewtwo.

"HOLY CRAP! A HUMAN!" Four said as the two ran up to Ness and started to poke and prod him.

"PK FLASH ALPHA!" Ness said as a bright light came out from his palms, and briefly blinded the two, allowing Ness to escape.

"Sorry about that. Please don't touch me like that again. I take it you're some of the newcomers. The name's Ness." Ness said.

"Oh, sorry. We've just never seen a living, breathing human before! I'm Agent Three, and this is Agent Four!" Three said.

"Okay, cool. Why do you look so weird though?" Ness said.

"We're Inklings!" Four said.

"Inklings?" Mewtwo said.

"Yeah! Where we come from, humans went extinct thousands of years ago, and squids evolved to become the dominant race!" Three said.

"Wait, squids?!" Ness said.

"Yeah! Watch this!" Four said as she turned into an orange squid.

"Wow, that's cool!" Ness said.

"Do you know where to go?" Three said.

"No. But Master Hand probably knows. He'll show up eventually. Just find a table and wait." Ness said. The Inklings ran off to go find somewhere to wait. The door opened again. A man with blue hair wielding a sword similar to Marth's came in.

"Is this the Smash Mansion?" The man said.

"Yeah. It is. Who are you?" Ness said.

"The name's Chrom." Chrom said.

"Oh, you're Lucina's father! She and Robin talked about you!" Ness said.

"Oh. You must be Ness. Robin told me about a kid wearing a striped shirt who used elemental attacks without a tome." Chrom said. Just then, Marth entered the Mansion.

"Good day Ness!" Marth said.

"Marth! Good to see you!" Ness said.

"Good to see you too Ness! Mewtwo as well! Haven't seen you since Melee! And who are you?" Marth said.

"Oh! You're the Hero King! My name's Chrom! I'm your descendent! I'm also Lucina's father!" Chrom said.

"My descendent?! Well then, it's good to meet you Chrom!" Marth said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Chrom shook it. Just then, Lucina entered the Mansion.

"Father?! What are you doing here?!" Lucina said.

"I got invited!" Chrom said, holding up the envelope he got.

"That's wonderful!" Let's go wait for Master Hand! We can catch up while waiting, Marth!" Lucina said as she, Chrom, and Marth left. Just then, a man wearing a tactical stealth suit and a grey headband showed up, as well as a man with long hair and glasses.

"Snake? We're here!" The man said.

"Well that's good Otacon." Snake said.

"Snake!" Ness said.

"Ness!" Snake said. Ness had gotten along well with Snake during the Brawl tournament.

"How are you?!" Ness said.

"Good. I brought along a friend, as the invitation said. This is Otacon. He's really into Japanese media." Snake said.

"Um, good to meet you Ness." Otacon said.

"Good to meet you Otacon." Ness said.

"So you must be Mewtwo. Ness told me about you." Snake said.

"Yes, I am." Mewtwo said.

"Good to meet you." Snake said. Just then, a Pikachu and woman in power armor came in.

"Samus!" Snake said.

"Snake!" Samus said, running up to give Snake a hug.

"How are you?!" Snake said.

"Good! Haven't really been doing any bounty missions for awhile now, but I'm fine with that!" Samus said. Just then, a crash was heard outside. Samus and Snake went to investigate. They saw a large purple dragon rising from a crater.

"Ridley." Samus said with disgust.

" **What's wrong Samus? Not happy to see me?** " Ridley said. Samus aimed her Varia Suit's arm cannon at him.

" **Samus, put the cannon down. I want to fight you, but I can wait to beat you in a match.** " Ridley said. Samus realized he was right and went inside to go find her room. Snake followed as well. Otacon went too. Just then, a figure emerged that looked just like Samus.

" **Ridley.** " The figure said.

" **Well, it's been awhile since I saw you, Dark Samus. I thought you died.** " Ridley said.

" **Well you're wrong.** " Dark Samus said as she went into the Mansion. Ridley went in as well. Ness saw this all. As he waited, he saw Ryu enter.

"Ryu." Ness said.

"Ness." Ryu said. Ryu was one of the four fighters to arrive midway through the Smash 4 tournament. Ness and him got along fine. Ness had played Street Fighter II at the Onett arcade time to time, and he was suprised to see Ryu as an actual person.

"Good to see you. How goes the journey?" Ness said.

"Good. Still looking for a good fight." Ryu said. Just then, a man wearing a red gi with long blonde hair came in.

"Ryu!" The man said. He went up to Ryu and held out his hand.

"Ken!" Ryu said as he shook Ken's hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Ryu said.

"I got invited!" Ken said, holding up his invitation.

"Great! How's the wife?" Ryu said.

"Great! Just had a beer with Guile a few days ago!" Ken said as he and Ryu left. Just then, the doors opened, and Pit and Mega Man showed up.

"Hey Ness!" Pit said.

"Hey Pit!" Ness said. Just then, a man with long blond hair entered the room.

"Is this the Smash Mansion?!" The man said. Pit and Mega Man turned around to see an old friend.

"SIMON!" The two yelled as then engulfed the vampire hunter Simon Belmont in a hug.

"Kid Icarus! Mega Man! It's good to see you! You look so different!" Simon said.

"Actually, it's Pit now." Pit said.

"You know each other? But how?" Ness said. Samus then entered the room.

"Back in the day, a bunch of us were in some place called Video Land. It was like a precursor to the Smash Mansion. We did a show called Captain N. It was horrible. Some kid named Kevin came in and had to help us stop Mother Brain, which I could do in a second. Mega Man said "Mega" at the beginning of all of his sentences, Pit ended all of his sentences with "Icus", and Simon wore a snow suit and acted like an idiot!" Samus said.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!" Simon said. Just then, a man with dark brown hair and a blue outfit entered wielding a whip similar to Simon's.

"This must be the place!" The man said.

"Who are you?!" Simon said.

"Simon Belmont?! No way! I'm Richter Belmont, your descendant!" Richter said.

"My descendant?! But how?!" Simon said.

"Don't question it. I'm just as confused as you." Richter said.

"Anyways, the invitation said I could bring one person, and he should show up any moment now!" Richter said. Just then, a bat landed, and changed into a human.

"Greetings. I am Alucard, son of Dracula." Alucard said.

"A vampire?! Die monster!" Simon said as he pulled out his Holy Water.

"Wait! Simon! He's not evil! He's an ally!" Richter said.

"Yes, that is true. I even aided your ancestor, Trevor Belmont in his quest to defeat Dracula centuries ago." Alucard said. Simon put down the Holy Water.

"Well, fine. Just don't try to drink my blood!" Simon said.

"Oh, I don't like the taste of blood." Alucard said. The three then left. Just then, a man with pointed ears, a blue tunic, and wielding the Master Sword came into the Mansion.

"Link?!" Ness said.

"Oh, hey. You're Ness right?! I'm a different Link then the one you know, but I do have his memories." Link said.

"Oh, that explains the new clothes." Ness said.

"The letter said I could bring along one person. He should be showing up any minute now." Link said. Just then, a large splash could be heard. Link and Ness ran outside to see a red Zora leap out of the nearby lake.

"This is Prince Sidon, my husband." Link said.

"You're gay?!" Ness said with shock.

"Yes. Yes I am. Is that different from the Link you knew?" Link said.

"Yeah, he always showed affection to Princess Zelda." Ness said.

"So, you must be Ness. Link told me about how his past selves fought you. You must be strong and courageous!" Sidon said.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Sidon." Ness said. Just then, a smoke bomb went off, and a person wearing Sheikah clothing approached.

"Link." The person said.

"Who are you? Are you a member of the Sheikah?" Link said.

"Well, yes. You must be one of Link's reincarnations. My name is Sheik, also known as Princess Zelda." Shiek said.

"Zelda?! But how?!" Link said.

"She's the Hero of Time's Princess Zelda." Ness said. Link and Sidon looked on in confusion.

"Your timeline is really weird." Ness said. He went back in, and the others went off to do their own thing. Pit then came back into the room.

"Hey Ness, Palutena just contacted me. She's gonna be here any second with Pitto!" Pit said. Just then, a woman with short black hair carrying four blue guns, two on her heels entered the room. Pit immeidately screamed in terror.

"IT'S THE UMBRA WITCH! RUN!" Pit said as he stood in fear. Bayonetta walked closer to them. Bayonetta was one of the four fighters to come in the middle of the Smash 4 tournament. Bayonetta was an Umbra Witch, which meant she killed angels for a living. Once Pit found out about that, he avoided Bayonetta for the rest of the tournament. Bayonetta chuckled.

"So, you must be one of the angels." Bayonetta said. Pit looked on with ever growing fear.

"Oh don't worry! You're not from Paradiso are you?" Bayonetta said.

"N-No ma'am! I come from Skyworld!" Pit said.

"Well then we have no problem. The angels from my world are much more evil then yours, and much uglier!" Bayonetta said.

"Besides, I'm betting that a special group of people will be showing up right about..." Bayonetta said as the lights went out for a minute. As the lights went back on, Bayonetta was aiming her guns at eight new people. A teenager with black hair and a domino mash, another teenager with blonde hair with a skull mask, a teenage girl with a red panther mask, a fourth teenager with blue hair wearing a kitsune mask, a teenage girl with short brown hair and a motorcycle outfit, a teenage girl with orange hair wearing night vision goggles, a teenage girl with puffy light brown hair, and a small anthropmorphic black and white cat with a yellow sash around it's neck.

"Now." Bayonetta said. Seven of the eight people then pulled out their own guns. The one with the domino mask pulled out a handgun. The one with the skull mask pulled out a shotgun. The one with the panther mask pulled out an SMG. The one with the kitsune mask pulled out an assault rifle. The one wearing the motorcycle outfit pulled out a revolver. The girl with the orange hair stood back. The girl with the puffy hair pulled out a grenade launcher. The cat pulled out a slingshot. Ness pulled out his bat in defense, and Pit held his bow.

"Now I know that you're some of those kids who have special powers related to the heart. Something about rebellion? Anyways, what were they called again? Oh yes, Personas! I ran into Cloud on the way here! He fought one of you in that Blazblue tournament he was in!" Bayonetta said.

"Joker, she knows about Personas! What do we do?!" The one with the skull mask said.

"Well then, I guess we have to introduce ourselves. Put down your guns! Besides, we can use real names. This isn't a Palace job!" The one known as Joker said. The seven put down their guns.. Bayonetta also put down her guns.

"We are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. My name is Ren, but you can call me Joker. I'll be the one fighting in this tournament." Joker said as he held up his Smash invitation.

"I'm Ryuji! But my codename's Skull!" Ryuji said.

"My name is Morgana, but my codename is Mona!" Morgana said.

"My name's Ann, but my codename is Panther!" Ann said.

"My name is Yusuke. But my codename is Fox." Yusuke said.

"My name is Makoto, but my codename is Queen." Makoto said.

"My name is Futuba, but my codename is Oracle." Futuba said.

"My name is Haru, but my codename's Noir!" Haru said.

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Joker said.

"So you're the Phantom Theives? That's pretty cool!" Ness said. He then noticed Futaba staring at Bayonetta.

"Yes?" Bayonetta said. Futaba then hid behind Joker.

"Is she okay?" Ness said.

"It's fine. She's just a little anti-social. that's all." Joker said.

"Oh, well that's fine. If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, talk to your mum!" Bayonetta said. Futaba then started to cry.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?" Bayonetta said.

"Her mother had a mental shutdown. It's complicated. We can talk about it later. I think it was Akechi..." Yusuke said. Ness then went up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. I have a friend who witnessed his mother's murder as well. He's managed to become a strong person, and I'm sure you are as well." Ness said.

"You mean Lucas?" Futaba said.

"You already know about Lucas?!" Ness said.

"Yeah, through Mother 3." Futaba said.

"Mother 3?" Ness said.

"In our universe, you're all just video game characters. Same thing with Smash. In fact, this is the Ultimate tournament! Everyone is here!" Ryuji said.

"What does that mean?" Ness said.

'It means everyone's coming back! Fan-favorites like Wolf and Snake are returning, and there's tons of new characters as well! Ridley, King K. Rool, and Dark Samus just to name a few!" Futaba said.

"So then, this is what Master Hand meant by saying that this tournament would be bigger then the other four!" Ness said. Just then, Cloud entered the room with another man.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all. Nice meeting you on the way Bayonetta. This is a friend I met at the Blazblue tournament I was in. His name is Yu Nakukami." Cloud said as everyone got a better look at Cloud's friend. He had grey hair, with a Yasogami High School jacket, and a katana strapped to his back.

"Good to meet you all. Hey, I know you guys! You're the Phantom Thieves from a year ago!" Yu said.

"Joker, this guy looks powerful! And I can sense he has a Persona!" Morgana said.

"You're right weird-cat thing. I do have a Persona. Or rather, multiple Personas. I have the ability of the Wild Card." Yu said.

"Oh! You're a fellow Wild Card!" Joker said.

"Well, what do you know? More Persona users! Say, you ever deal with a large-nosed guy?" Yu said.

"You mean Igor? Yeah. Well, not really. A god made up of the collective consiousness of Tokyo imprisoned him and impersonated him. Tricked me through some prison called the Velvet Room with these twin wardens called Caroline and Justine, who were really two parts of his assistant Lavenza." Joker said.

"Oh, your Velvet Room was a prison? Mine was a limo. And his assistant wasn't Margaret?" Yu said.

"Yeah. It was weird. Wait, I think I remember meeting you before..." Joker said.

"Yeah... Me too." Yu said. He left for his room. Everyone else left. Eventually, Ness greeted all the newcomers, and eventually made his way to his room. He changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, and had a shower.

"Long day, huh?" Mewtwo said, reading a book.

"Yeah. I had to break up a fight between the Kongs and K. Rool." Ness said.

"Oh." Mewtwo said. Just then, a buzzing sound was heard. Ness looked to his bedside drawer to see that Master Hand had left a cell phone for him. He unlocked it, and saw the dread of the Smash 4 tournament. The chat room.

 **NERF BAYONETTA PLZ**

 **Pichu has joined the chat**

 **Link, The Hero of Time has joined the chat**

 **Mewtwo has joined the chat**

 **Roy has joined the chat**

 **Lucas has joined the chat**

 **Red has joined the chat**

 **Solid Snake has joined the chat**

 **Wolf O'Donnel has joined the chat**

 **Daisy has joined the chat**

 **Dark Samus has joined the chat**

 **Chrom has joined the chat**

 **Richter Bemont has joined the chat**

 **Ken Masters has joined the chat**

 **Agent 3 has joined the chat**

 **Agent 4 has joined the chat**

 **Ridley has joined the chat**

 **King K. Rool has joined the chat**

 **Simon Belmont has joined the chat**

 **Isabelle has joined the chat**

 **Incinaroar has joined the chat**

 **Joker has joined the chat**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto has joined the chat**

 **Ann Takamaki has joined the chat**

 **Morgana has joined the chat**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa has joined the chat**

 **Makoto Niijima has joined the chat**

 **Futaba Sakura has joined the chat**

 **Haru Okumura has joined the chat**

 **Kumatora has joined the chat**

 **Hal Emmerich has joined the chat**

 **Alucard has joined the chat**

 **Prince Sidon has joined the chat**

 **Yu Nakukami has joined the chat**

 **Futaba Sakura has gained moderator status**

 **Futaba Sakura changed username to Alibaba**

 **Alibaba changed chat room name to COLORS WEAVE INTO A SPIRE OF FLAME**

 **Alibaba changed Pichu's name to Scrappy Mechanic**

 **Alibaba changed Link, The Hero of Time's name to HYAH!**

 **Alibaba changed Roy's name to Our Boy**

 **Alibaba changed Mewtwo's name to Giegue**

 **Alibaba changed Lucas' name to Fried Noodles**

 **Alibaba changed Red's name to ...**

 **Alibaba changed Solid Snake's name to SNAKE? SNAKE?! SNAKE!**

 **Alibaba changed Wolf O'Donnel's name to NOT SO FAST, STAR FOX!**

 **Alibaba changed Daisy's name to Third Eye**

 **Alibaba changed Dark Samus' name to Charles Manson**

 **Alibaba changed Chrom's name to LEON! HELP!**

 **Alibaba changed Richter Belmont's name to You don't belong in this world!**

 **Alibaba changed Ken Masters' name to OG Echo**

 **Alibaba changed Agent 3's name to You're A Kid Now**

 **Alibaba changed Agent 4's name to You're A Squid Now**

 **Alibaba changed Ridley's name to Not Too Big Now!**

 **Alibaba changed King K. Rool's name to Gangplank Galleon**

 **Alibaba changed Simon Belmont's name to WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!**

 **Alibaba changed Isabelle's name to Somehow Has 19 Degrees**

 **Alibaba changed Incineroar's name to Extreme Furry Bait**

 **Alibaba changed Joker's name to YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING**

 **Alibaba changed Ryuji Sakamoto's name to DON'T GIVE IT UP LUFFY**

 **Alibaba changed Ann Takamaki's name to Catwoman**

 **Alibaba changed Morgana's name to GO TO SLEEP**

 **Alibaba changed Yusuke Kitagawa's name to Inari**

 **Alibaba changed Makoto Niijima's name to Robots in Disguise**

 **Alibaba changed Haru Okumura's name to Sweet and Sociopathic**

 **Alibaba changed Kumatora's name to CAN'T GET UP**

 **Alibaba changed Hal Emmerich's name to Otacon**

 **Alibaba changed Alucard's name to Edward**

 **Alibaba changed Prince Sidon's name to Hot Fish Husband**

 **Alibaba has changed Link's name to LINK HAS THE BIG GAY**

 **Alibaba changed Yu Nakukami's name to Wild Card**

 **Alibaba:** :)

 **YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING:** GOD DAMN FUTABA!

And then everyone went to bed because they were all tired, and the author couldn't think of a proper way to end this chapter.

 ** _Welcome, to a series of Smash Bros oneshots! Alright, some ground stuff. I might do some ships in the future, but at the moment, there are only two ships. Link/Sidon and Joker/Yusuke. They are both gay. Some canon ships will apply. Anyways, I take some requests! Just leave them down in the comments! Also, if you get all the username references, you get a shout out in the next chapter! Just write it in the review section! Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!_**


	2. AN

**_Well, I'm an idiot! Apparently, Cloud was never in a Blazblue game. So for the sake of this story, we'll say that Cloud was invited to a Blazeblue tournament that wasn't a game. Why the hell not. Oh, and Yu was there as well. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the best way to do it._**


End file.
